Hidan Gaiden
by Miss Crossbow
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in Hidan's childhood and other parts of his life, before the Akatsuki? Well, here's my idea! Hope you all like it. Update: Discontinued due to lack of inspiration and time. Eff it.
1. The Beginning Of It All

It was very dark in the cell he was thrown into...Cold too. He was breathing very quickly, getting angrier by every breath. "Hey! You bastards! Lemmie outta here!" his fists weren't enough to break through the solid wooden door of the cell. "Shut up, kid!" the guard that was in front of the door yelled. After some time of punching the door, the boy, a bit short for his age, sat in the corner. His medium length grey hair was all messy from all that 'door fight', while his pinkish-purple eyes were tired of all the commotion he went through that day. "Those bastards...They turned the village into a...a damn hot spring! How could they? I'll kill them all!" he thought to himself as he was slowly falling asleep.

"Oi, kiddo, wake up!" somebody was kicking him awake. "Wha-?" the boy opened his eyes. The sun was shining from the cell window, a bit blinding for someone who just woke up. "Get up! Noriaki-sama wants to see you." the same guard from last night opened the cell door, for the boy to come out. "What? That old fucker again? How come he wants to talk to me, when he threw me into this cold, dark craphole?" the young one demanded. "Don't you insult Noriaki-sama! He did that for your own good, so you should be grateful! Now get out!" the tall guard said impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

The boy got outside the prison. There, in front of him, was standing an old man wearing a cap, who had a "Leader" logo on it. There were also two bodyguards standing from both his left and right.

"So, have you changed your mind...Hidan?"

"You senile old freak...I told you already, haven't I? I will never change my mind no matter what! You can do whatever you want to me, I won't change!" the boy named Hidan screamed, with determination and fury in his voice. The old man took a deep breath, like he's already had enough of everything, and said:"Listen very closely. It was my decision to change this village into a tourist site, because of its current financial stance, which is very bad. Thus, we're in a lack of elite shinobi, so we cannot manage to fight or ally other Ninja Villages. It was for the sake of the village and the people who live in it that I did this. Do you understand now?"

Hidan looked to the ground. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, whilst tightening his fists. "No...It's you who doesn't understand anything...I..." he stopped for a moment, gulping. "It was my dream; since I was born...I have always wanted to fight for this village, to make it strong and glorious. I...I wanted for the people of this village to be proud that they leave here. I wanted to become a strong and kickass ninja, acknowledged by everybody, not just a stupid orphan who steals food to survive and who they all hate. I...I have never thought this would be happening. For this, this village, this home of mine, who I wanted to protect and fight for, who I wanted to give my life for...It, turned to a fucking hot spring! It's like we surrendered without a single drop of blood! The others, they'll laugh at us, and think we're weak! If you wanted elite shinobi, I could've become one, if you gave me a fucking chance! I seriously had faith in this place, but now...Ugh! It's revolting! Screw you all!" With tears in his eyes, he ran away from Noriaki and his bodyguards. And they didn't try to stop him.

He was running, running away, faster and faster...But again, he was still there, in the same street, in the same village, in the same hell...


	2. The New Light

"Hey, it's him..."

"Yeah, the one who tried to kill Noriaki-sama..."

Hidan heard the two men whispering behind his back. He didn't really care, though. They can think all they want, it's their damn opinion. He slowly continued walking down the street. He took the second left turning, past the hotel. His house, a little wooden hut he has lived in since he knows for himself, was a few meters away. "Ugh, this damn shit, it'll rot away in no time!" he thought as he entered the house, while the door was screeching very loud. He stood for a moment, taking a look at the inside of his home: a small table with four legs (of which two were almost fully broken), two chairs on its sides, a dirty torn tug, and a big, dusty cupboard, in which he kept all of his things: weapons, clothes, food etc. Hidan sat on the floor, made a handsign, and tried to fill up his chakra, just to calm down. He felt hopeless. His dignity has crumbled, whilst his heart was full of sorrow. Sorrow for his lost dream and hope. The only thing that kept him going, all gone... He clenched his teeth, while remembering his childhood. He would wake up every day, rush to the nearest shop, and steal a few fruits. The people around would yell at him, calling him a bastard and a whole lot of other names, but he would proudly stand upon them, and scream out:"You fuckers! You better remember me now, 'cause I'll fucking become an awesome ninja one day, and then, y'all will acknowledge me!"

Tears were coming down his cheeks. He tightened his fist, and bashed the floor at full strength, letting out a loud yell. And at that very moment, the floor, weakened by Hidan's hit, crumbled apart and Hidan fell right through it!

He bumped onto solid ground. Getting up, he saw the crack he fell through. "Man, how strong am I? Heheh, fucking cool!" he happily swung his fist in the air and made a thumbs up. A plank fell down from the crack, right beside him, making him remember where he is. "Seriously, the fuck's this? I never knew I had this underground thingy..." he spoke, and started walking down the dark tunnel. He couldn't see anything, because it was too dark. But soon, some lights appeared, and Hidan quickly ran to them. When he finally reached them, he found himself in another room. Unlike the underground tunnel, it was full of torches. On the front wall, there was a big sign, with the word 'Jashin' written on it in a blood-red paint. Then, under it was a shrine, and a big scroll stood on it. It had the word 'Jashin' was on it too, and along with it was a symbol, something Hidan never saw before: a triangle in a circle. He didn't know any Ninja Village that held that symbol, nor there were any other things that would have it. "Where the hell am I...?" he thought as he got closer to the shrine, took the big scroll and opened it. He started reading:

"A long time ago, when the Ninja Countries were still in making and were having a pointless war between themselves, a prophet, named Jashin, was roaming around the Land Of Water, in search of followers. The sacred faith he was spreading, known as Jashinism, was worshiped by only a few shinobi. Those who worship Jashinism, get to quench one of the humanity's biggest desire: Immortality. Our clan, the clan of Jashin, has always worshiped this holy religion, from the very first follower and the clan founder, Kaiju, to me, Akito. With great hope, I'm writing this initially to anyone who wants to believe, and never lets our holy faith die.

Akito of the Jashins"

Hidan wasn't quite sure what he just read. "Jashin, eh? Hm, sounds kinda interesting..." he opened the scroll a little more, and started reading "The Divine Prophecy Of Jashin" (as it was called like that). He spent hours and hours reading about adventures and tales of the great Lord Jashin, and understanding the meaning of pain and kill. At the end of the scroll, there were some requirements every Jashinist had to fulfill. Some of them were:"Make an amulet with the symbol of Jashin and never take it off", "Obtain immortality by killing a thousand victims with the sacred red three-bladed scythe (Hidan found it in one corner of the room, it was in a metal crate, and there was also a metal cable connected to the scythe's grip)" etc.

Hidan knew this was unusual and that he had yet to discover about it, but he was sure in one thing: this was a new beginning; he's new chance to shine, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! He mustn't let it go.


	3. The First Battle

Hidan got out of the dark tunnel, back to his house. He was wondering about all the stuff he has seen and read down there...What could it all mean? Was it his destiny to discover all that? He didn't know, but, somewhere deep inside, he felt it was worth the trying.

Now, if he was really going to try worshiping this 'Jashin thingy', he needed to fulfill each and every requirement. First, he made his very own Jashin amulet, and swore in front of the shrine that he'll never take it off. Then, he had to become immortal so he could perform the sacred Jashin Ritual (or Ceremony), and the only way to do that was to kill a thousand victims with that big red scythe. At first, Hidan couldn't even pick it up, much less swing it or attack. 'D-Damn, c-crap...!' he cursed while he was training to use the weapon. But eventually, after days and days of training, he finally got a hang of it, and was now able to swiftly and elegantly fight. Then, another thing caught his eye: the metal cable attached to the scythe's grip. 'What the hell is this shit for?' he 'played' with the cable and kicked it around. 'Maybe it's for some special crap...Eh, well, I could try it...' he pictured how could he use the cable in his mind. The first thing he thought of was to use it as a laso to catch things with it. But then again, it seemed kinda hard and silly to use it like that. Then, he thought of using it to throw his scythe in the distance. 'Hm, maybe that could work!' the boy quickly jumped up, grabbed his weapon and threw it with all his might. He then tried to control it with the cable, but he didn't really succeed. 'Damn it, I'm still friggin clumsy! Argh!' he ranted as he ran to where the scythe fell and picked it up. 'But I can't give up now, since I came this far! I'm not gonna be some stupid crybaby, yeah!' he was eager to continue. A month passed when he finally managed to pull it off. Now, he just needed to perfect it, and he's off!

But one day, somebody saw him training. It wasn't an ordinary villager. It was Noriaki, the leader himself. He watched Hidan train breathlessly. 'This child...' he thought 'It seems that, all he said back then, was true...Look at him, he's trying his best to get stronger, but I fear...What is it that motivates him? I'm sure all of this isn't for the sake of the village anymore...' Noriaki looked away for a moment. For a second, he thought of changing the Yugakure to a Ninja Village again, to come out of the bush and tell Hidan that his dream can be fulfilled, and that everything's okay! But...He knew it's impossible...

Hidan sensed there was someone in the bush, watching him. He stopped training and pointed at the bush with his scythe. 'Oi, you! Get outta there and show yourself!' he screamed. Noriaki came out. 'Oh, it's you, old pest... Why the fuck are you watching me? Did you become a spying annoying old jeezer, instead of and annoying jeezer you always were?' Hidan snickered a little while he was saying this. 'Hey, watch the language, Hidan! I'm not spying on you, don't worry. I just came to check up on you, to see if you were okay...I care for you, y'know' Noriaki answered. 'Damn liar...If you really care for me, why did you change this village into a damn hot spring, eh?' Hidan questioned, with a tone of anger in his voice. Noriaki wasn't sure what to say.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for a few minutes, as they both stared at each other. 'Aren't you gonna say something? I'm sure you're full of your old wise bullshit!' Hidan ranted. Noriaki took a deep breath. 'Hidan, I cannot change it back to a Ninja Village, because-' '-OF THE DAMN MONEY, RIGHT?' Hidan furiously completed his sentence. 'Yes, that's right...' the old man replied. 'You know what? I don't give a fuck about money! Nor do i give a fuck about damn useless jeezers like YOU!' Hidan was sick of it all already. He quickly charged at Noriaki. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. That jeezer deserves to die. Nothing more, and nothing less. Noriaki let out a slight scream of surprise, but he managed to get a few shurikens and throw them at Hidan. The boy dodged to the side. 'Heh, looks like you aren't that useless, eh?' Hidan teased him a bit. Noriaki laughed and took off his Leader cape. 'You're looking at the finest warrior of the Yuga-Shimo War, kid!' the leader proudly yelled out. Hidan chuckled 'Heh, I don't know what the hell are you babbling about, nor do I give a fuck! You'll die either way!' he was after Noriaki again. He tried out his new moves for the first time in battle. He figured he had to actually use his brain and choose the right moment to strike. Noriaki was much more experienced, and he was swiftly blocking Hidan's attacks with just a kunai.

'Okay, old jeezer, you're fucking pissing me off now!' Hidan threw his scythe at Noriaki, and by moving the cable, the scythe 'danced' trough the air and scratched his opponent on the hip. 'Hm, that's nothing! I was just a little off guard!' but inside, Noriaki admired Hidan's skill with that big scythe, it sure is hard to run and jump with it all the time. While Noriaki was thinking, Hidan took the opportunity and stunned him in the stomach with his weapon, making him bump into a near tree. Hidan then took out some rope from his ninja bag, and tied Noriaki to the tree. 'Y-You...!' the old man looked at the boy. 'Now...You'll pay...' Hidan was gripping his scythe. Noriaki gulped and looked at him with fear in his eyes. The youngster swung the big read scythe with every bit of strength he had left.

A few crows could be heard form somewhere near, and they flew up into the evening sky and let out a creepy, shrieking noice, characteristic for them. Hidan was covered in blood which was coming out of Noriaki's abdomen. The old leader was dead. Hidan stared at him. That bastard...He looked so weak and pathetic tied there. It was kinda funny too. Hidan snickered. Then he laughed, louder and louder. As he was laughing, he looked up into the sky. 'Jashin-sama...Here's my first sacrifice for you!' he screamed, maniacally laughing.


	4. The Leave

Hidan shrieked in laughter. He felt as though he has done something very important, very nice, something that made him happy and proud. Something on what he can let his anger and furry out. Taking a look at Noriaki once more, Hidan stood up, spitted on the old man's head, and walked away. As he was walking, a few of Noriaki's bodyguards ran to him, grabbed him, took his scythe from him and beated him up. Hidan didn't try to defend himself. He let them tie him, and they took him to the prison and threw him into the dark cell, again, telling him that he will be hanged very soon. As soon as they left, Hidan untied himself. He wanted to rush out and kill everyone. But the battle with Noriaki was indeed difficult, he needed a rest. Deciding to take a small and short nap, Hidan fell into a deep sleep.

He finally woke up the next day in the morning, because he heard some noises outside. Hidan climbed up and looked through the cell window. He saw all the villagers standing in front of the village's main hall and arguing about something. 'The fuck's going on?' Hidan thought. Then, a man with long black hair wearing a Jounin suit (which Hidan found weird, since Yugakure is no longer a Ninja Village) opened a small yellow-red scroll and read out loud 'People of Yugakure No Sato, I have important news for you!' The villagers stopped talking and listened to the man. 'As you may know, our Leader, Kagawa Noriaki, was killed by a boy named Hidan yesterday' for a second, each and every villager turned to the prison and gave a hateful and harsh gaze to the small cell window Hidan was looking trough. 'Now' the man continued 'we will make an election for the new Leader! Here are the candidates: Hisao Akihiro!' another man in a Jounin suit came out of the Hall and stood next to the one that was reading. He had brown short hair and green eyes. 'And' the man that was reading smirked 'Mamoru Kyoshi!' He closed the scroll, took a step forward, and proudly said 'Me'. The people of Yugakure happily screamed and greeted the two.

Hidan jumped off the window. 'Damn bastards, they're already electing another dickhead...' he clenched his teeth. Then he snickered, and said 'No matter, I'll kill them all anyways!'. He was laughing again. The guard in front of the cell yelled 'Oi, what the hell is wrong with you? You'll be hanged, and you're laughing!' Hidan smirked and said 'No, you're wrong...I can't die...YET!' he grabbed the guard trough the lattices and broke his neck. The guard fell to the ground, dead. Hidan reached the keys, which rested on the guard's belt, opened the cell door, and ran out. He saw his scythe a few meters away. He gripped it tight and ran out of the prison.

He stood in front of the villagers, who saw him as soon as he got out. 'Bastard! Idiot! Fool! Die!' they furiously ranted at him and threw everything they had at him: shoes, bags, even food. Hidan looked to the ground, like he was ashamed. He let the things hit him. The two Jounin watched him with pity in their eyes. Gripping his weapon, Hidan screamed 'YOU FUCKERS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID! YOU ALL DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE!' He charged at the group of people. Seeing the scythe in his hand, they tried to run away. But Hidan didn't let them do so: he swung his scythe and quickly killed half of them. One of the two Jounin, named Akihiro, rushed to Hidan and kicked him hard. The boy flew through the air and hit the wall of the prison behind him. The other Jounin, named Kyoshi, ran to Akihiro and told him 'Akihiro-san, this child is a threat to the village! He's the one who killed Noriaki-sama! Let's get rid of him!'. 'Right!' Akihiro replied.

Hidan watched them. He coughed some blood on his hand. He looked at it curiously, like he's seeing it for the first time. He brought his hand closer to his mouth, and licked the blood off it. Suddenly, pictures appeared in his mind. Pictures of his past: him being born, his father, his mother, them getting killed, the villagers bullying him, him sitting alone in the house crying...He slowly stood up, feeling his chakra raising fast. After a few seconds, his chakra raised so much it became visible. But, it wasn't a normal blue chakra: instead, it was light purple! Kyoshi and Akihiro watched him in awe. 'Just what is this kid?' Akihiro thought. Hidan slowly stepped forward. 'This power...It's...Jashin-sama...' he looked into the sky. In that moment, he felt a big urge, and intent to kill and obliterate everything. 'Jashin-sama...' he thought 'They will know pain, I promise'. The purple chakra surrounded his scythe too. It made the triple-bladed weapon grow bigger and bigger. Hidan rushed to Kyoshi and Akihiro, with enormous speed. He was almost like wind. Swinging his scythe, he easily executed the two Jounin. Chopped, they fell to the ground, with surprise still remaining on their faces.

Hidan looked around. There were corpses everywhere. Blood covered the ground, as the sky turned dark. It started raining. The silver-haired boy stood still. This scene...It's thrilling! Jashin-sama is surely proud of him. Putting the scythe on his back, Hidan triumphantly walked to the village gates. He didn't even turn around to see his home for the last time. No, with happiness in his pinkish-purple eyes, a sincere smile on his face, a bloody scythe on his back and wet clothes, he took his leave, swearing to never come back.


	5. The Mysterious Chakra And A New Friend

The road. The forest. The road. The forest. The road, and again the forest.

'Why do I feel like I'm walking in damn circles?' Hidan thought a little bit nervously. It's been five hours since he left Yugakure, and he still didn't make any progress in his travelling. Perhaps he needed a map, or some guide to help him out. Either way, he continued walking down the narrow, dusty road, thinking about the life ahead of him. According to him, it'll be full of battles and sacrifices, and a girl or two, if he gets an opportunity to meet one. He snickered a bit when he thought of this.

A few minutes later, Hidan reached a small lake in the center of the forest. Feeling thirst in his mouth, he ran to it and quickly drank a few sips. Then he decided to take a small break, to cool his head of all the crap he went through in the last few hours. Making a handsign, he charged chakra. But then, he remembered that strange purple chakra that became visible when he fought with the two Jonin back in Yugakure. Hidan didn't know what it was, but one thing he knew: it wasn't his chakra. No, it wasn't a normal chakra at all! It was some energy, dark perhaps. Maybe it appeared because of...Jashin!

'Hm, well, it can be possible. A lot of things changed since I became a Jashinist, it wouldn't surprise me if this chakra has something to do with Jashin-sama. Maybe there's something written about it in the sacred shrine back in that shithole I just abandoned...Eh, but I can't go back now! Not a damn chance, never!' he shook his head. 'Anyways, I'll try to find out about it on my own.' he finally resolved.

He stood up, closing his eyes, and focusing deeply into his chakra flow. It was kinda difficult, but he was determined to find out about the mysterious energy. Searching his chakra flow, he felt something weird in the part of it which was flowing through his right arm. Being right handed, Hidan took his scythe in his right hand and purple chakra immediately flowed into it and around it. 'I don't feel anything special...' the boy stared at his weapon, feeling kinda disappointed. In that moment, the purple chakra quickly surrounded the rest of his body, paralyzing it fully. 'F-Fuck...' Hidan couldn't move a muscle. The chakra had taken over him, and he was losing energy really fast. Very soon, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

He finally woke up the next day in the early morning. 'Damn, what the hell happened...?' he slowly got up. He remembered using the purple chakra. 'That shit, it took over me like nothing! Hmph, guess I have to train more...' the boy lazily mumbled. He searched his chakra flow again, focusing on his right arm. The purple chakra, he felt it again. It was already around his scythe and half way to swallow his arm. 'Oh no you don't-!' he tried to stop it, but without any success. Then, he heard a deep, dark voice screaming in his brain 'Do not try to control the chakra of Jashin, boy! You're still not worthy enough to use it on your own free will! You felt it's wrath in battle once, but for it to happen again, you have a long way to go!' As the voice silenced, the purple chakra disappeared. Hidan was in shock. Was that just...Jashin-sama? The great Lord Jashin, Himself? No, it couldn't be...But it wasn't his voice either, and he knew he was normal enough not to hear voices inside his head.

'It was Jashin-sama, for sure! He said I'm not worthy...' he sighed. 'Well then, I won't try to use it' he put his three-bladed weapon on his back, where he wore it, drank some more water from the lake, and continued walking through the woods.

Two hours later, he sensed someone following him. He, or she, was hiding in the near bushes and was silently tracking his every move. Hidan decided to surprise his spy. He quickly grabbed his scythe, and with the help of the metal cable, threw it in the bushes. The person following him jumped up to dodge, but clumsily fell to the ground.

Hidan stared at...Her! It was a young, tiny girl, with short straight purple hair and grey eyes. 'Who the hell are you? Why are you following me?' Hidan asked angrily. 'I...I...' the girl felt kinda shamed, so she couldn't reply. 'Jeez! What's your name?' the boy impatiently interrupted. 'I'm...Hiroshima Hotaru, you know!' she replied, with a slight proud in her voice. 'Hmph...Anyways, why are you following me?' Hidan repeated his question. The girl named Hotaru looked away for a moment, but then she spoke 'I...Watched you train...Back in the village...' The boy interrupted her again 'You're from Yugakure too?'. 'Y-Yes! And you're Hidan-san, right? Please, make me your student!' she bowed to him. 'What?' Hidan was surprised. 'Teach me everything you know, make me your student! Please!' she ran to him and hugged him around his belly, tight. Hidan looked at her. She was so tiny, so skinny...She looked like some kind of angel, with those big grey eyes. Well, he'd be an emotionless douche if he said 'No' to her. 'Fine, be my student.' he replied, patting her head. 'Thank you, Sensei!' she hugged him even tighter, with tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

Together, they continued their journey, little realizing that a big and unbreakable friendship grew between them by every second...


	6. Friends

'Are you done yet, Hotaru?'

'Just a little bit more, Sensei!'

'Tsk...'

The silver-haired boy impatiently crossed his arms while waiting for his little newly-found companion to finish picking up flowers.

'It's been thirty damn minutes by now... ARE YOU DONE YET?'

'Sorry, Sensei! Just give me a little more time, please!'

Hidan groaned. He had better things to do than to stand there like an idiot and wait. He should train to use the purple chakra, and... Find them a place to sleep at before dark! Well, if she keeps it like this, they'll have to sleep under a tree, endangered by ninjas and animals. Well, he found her too cute, so he'd never manage to say 'No' or attack her. Oh well, guess he'll have to wait some more.

While Hidan was thinking, the little purple-haired girl joyfully picked up colorful plants, scattered all around the forest. She carried more and more of them, until she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, with all the flowers she had gotten in front of her. Hidan walked and stood beside her.

'I expect more skill from my student' was all he said and continued walking down the road.

'S-Sensei! Wait for me!' a little bit ashamed, Hotaru quickly got up and followed him.

'Hm...' Hidan was in deep thoughts. That purple chakra, and the voice that spoke to him... 'You're not worthy', these words echoing in his head. 'When will I be worthy?' he questioned himself for the thousandth time. Hotaru told him something, but he didn't bother to answer her.

'Sensei!'

'...'

'SENSEI!'

'WHAT?'

She shivered a little when he yelled at her.

'I...I j-just...Saw something!' breathing in a little bravery, she managed to say this.

'Eh? Saw what? Where?' Hidan curiously looked around.

'I think... Someone's following us, Sensei!'

'Eh, that must be your stupid women intuition thingy! Just shut it and let's go!' he replied angrily and simply walked off. Looking around a little bit scared, Hotaru followed.

They walked down the road, and saw a little hut beside it. Because it looked old, Hidan thought it was abandoned, so they quickly got to it and..

'Sensei, are you sure this is a good idea?' Hotaru asked, frightened.

'Yes, I am pretty sure! Now let's-'

'But what if it's someone else's home?'

'Well, it looks abandoned and-'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything! Maybe it's like that at the moment!'

'Hotaru, I-'

'And what if the owner is very strong, and, and-'

'HOTARU, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN, FOR THE SAKE OF JASHIN! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, I'LL FUCKING PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE! OKAY? JUST GET IN!'

The girl stared at him for a second. Then she smiled, walked up to the door, opened it and walked into the house, mumbling 'Sorry, Sensei...' The silver-haired boy followed her, and closed the door behind him.

The inside of the wooden hut was very dusty, and it stank of rotten meat and other food. There was a barrel of water in one corner, a bed in the other, and a table without chairs in the middle of the room. Hidan complained about it's look and called it a shithole, making Hotaru laugh. Hotaru sat by the table, while Hidan took his scythe off his back, and walked to the barrel with water.

'Tell me about yourself, Hotaru. I'm eager to know more about you' he said as he splashed his face with cool water.

'Uh, well... I was born... In a small village near Yugakure No Sato, and... My clan was killed by... Leaf Shinobi!' Hotaru got misty eyes while she spoke, like she's remembering everything.

'Leaf? Hm, I heard they're a bunch of bastards. You're not the first one who lost family or a friend by their hands' Hidan stared at his reflection in the water for a brief moment, and then sat by Hotaru.

'I guess... But Sensei, did they do anything to you?' the girl questioned.

'Nothing I know of... Perhaps they killed my family too. But I don't want to bother myself with them at the moment, I have better things to do...' the boy replied, looking through the window. The sun was setting fast, it's a good thing they stumbled upon this place, he thought.

'Other things? Like what?' Hotaru asked puzzled.

'Hm, I'll tell you about it in the morning. Let's go take some rest now!' Hidan rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Amazed by his grin, Hotaru blushed and gave out a small smile.

Hidan let her sleep on the bed, while he sat beside it and rested his head on her hand. Both being exhausted, they quickly fell asleep, not even imagining what will soon be happening.

Later that night, a man, very muscular and, might as well add, angry, bashed the door of the small wooden hut and broke in. Hidan jumped up, awoken by the bash.

'What the- Who the fuck are you?' the boy yelled out. Hotaru woke up too, and threw a terrified look at the man.

'I should be the one to ask that! What are you two doing here? This is my house, I built it here!'

Hotaru gulped. 'Y-Your house?' she barely managed to get out.

'Yeah! Now, I'll kill you both!' the man stepped forward to the two friends. Hidan looked around. His scythe and ninja staff was on the far side of the room, behind the mysterious man. He grabbed Hotaru's hand and screamed 'Let's get going!' But, the little girl was frozen, her stare fixated on the man's forehead. 'What the-? Come on! Let's go, or we're gonna die!' he pulled her off the bed.

'He's from...Konoha...' Hotaru said. Her mind filed with memories at once. Her whole system stopped. Her family getting killed, the attackers smiling... She closed her eyes. Blood everywhere. one of the killers going for her...She let out a loud and shrieking scream. Falling to her knees, she cried, eyes blood-shut. How much time passed while she was in that stance, she didn't know. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, which made her open her eyes.

'Hey, I'm here... Everything's okay now' it was Hidan. He grinned, with blood all over him. Sun was shining through the window, and the birds were happily singing. The silver-haired boy wiped off his companions tears, and grinned wider, saying 'I killed the bastard, don't worry! I protected you! I always will, I swear to Jashin!' Hotaru stared at his eyes. Those beautiful, sincere pinkish-purple eyes. She'll remember them for the rest of her life. Hugging each other, picking up all their stuff and washing their faces with the water from the barrel, Hidan and Hotaru left the hut abandoned once more.

'Say, Sensei, what is that Jashin you always swear to?' Hotaru happily asked.

'Oh, I'll tell you about Jashin-sama...' Hidan replied as they went off in the distance.


	7. Think Twice Part 1

'...And then, Jashin-sama told them they'll be saved and achieve immortality if they start worshiping him. But, they refused, and he said 'I shall punish you for this!' and pulled out his enormous sacred scythe. When they saw the scythe, the shinobi bowed to him apologizing, and saying they'll worship him for the rest of their lives. 'My dear fuckers, you change your simple minds easily. No matter, that won't fucking save you!' Jashin-sama angrily yelled and cut their heads off with his scythe. Then he pulled out their ribs and tore them, then he opened up their stomachs and-'

'Goodness, enough! I don't want to listen about him anymore! He's so scary and...He's mad!' the young girl interrupted her companion, covering her ears, and her voice sounding very frightened.

'Nah, I'm kidding, I just made that up' the silver-haired boy rubbed the back of his head, and laughed a little.

'Sensei, that's not funny!' Hotaru shrugged.

'Oi, sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all' Hidan grinned widely and patted Hotaru's head. 'Now, seriously, I'll tell you about Jashin-sama...' he suddenly got serious, and smirked. The girl stared at him curiously.

'He has always been immortal, something us mortals always wanted to be. It was his goal to get as many followers as he can, to aid him in taking over the world. To make them stick to him, he promised immortality. In the past, when the Shinobi Nations were still in pointless war, he got a few thousand followers. They were all immortal. But in order to keep their immortality, they had to kill and sacrifice a lot. After a few decades, he left all his followers, and told them to keep spreading his name, the name of Jashin, his prophecy, the Divine Prophecy Of Jashin. So it was; The Lord went on numerous quests and adventures, and during that time, his religion was spreading. But, some shinobi didn't like the idea of worshiping him. They didn't want to kill for him, nor did they want to be immortal. They started 'killing' the Jashinists, and by 'killing' I mean decapitating them, burying them alive, and such. Slowly, the number of Jashinists reduced. It's said that Jashin himself was killed, it is unknown how. But he reincarnated himself into the Heavens, where he is now. Losing all of his believers, Jashin was forgotten by all. Until a few days ago, when I discovered a secret shrine under my hut. There, that's all you need to know for now' Hidan finished. He was breathing a little bit heavily while speaking.

'Hm, Sensei, that sounds cool. But you're not immortal?' Hotaru questioned.

'No, not yet. There's a requirement I need to fulfill before that - kill a thousand victims with the scythe' he pointed at the weapon on his back. The sun reflected from the red metal right into Hotaru's eyes, causing her to rub them a bit.

'I see...Can I be a Jashinist too?' Hidan stopped and turn to his companion. He saw great determination in her eyes. Almost scary, he thought.

'Sure' he smiled after a few moments. 'But not now, I need to find out more about some things...' the boy sighed, purple chakra crossing his mind again. So mysterious, it was getting on his nerves.

'Oh, okay then. I can wait, you know!' the girl grinned and hopped a little while walking.

'Haha, I'm sure you can' Hidan laughed at her.

After walking some more, the duo stumbled upon a a big plain, full of flowers, bushes, and a few trees.

'Sensei, Sensei! Look, look! Can we go, please?' Hotaru was pointing at the sight and joyfully jumping.

'Oh Jashin...' Hidan thought dully. 'Yeah, of course' he said to Hotaru in the same tone.

'Yay!' she ran from the road and, leaping from the ground, bumped right in the middle of the flowers. She rolled and wriggled through them, whilst laughing happily. Hidan sat beside the road and watched her thoughtfully, with a smile on his face.

'Hm, she's nice. Happy and that...I have to make her less frightened and a bit stronger though. She lacks confidence in herself. I must fix that too...' whilst thinking, he smiled to himself, proud that he's a sensei. He never reckoned it would happen to him. But anyways, it happened, and he's gonna enjoy it. Jashin yeah!

'Sensei!' Hotaru ran to him, with hands full of colorful flowers. She gave one of them to him. The girl smelled one of them, and added 'They're beautiful, aren't they?' Hidan smiled in agreement.

'Yeah, they're beautiful...Just like you' hearing him say this, Hotaru greatly blushed.

'I...I..T...Tha...' she stuttered.

'Relax, I only said the truth. Go fetch some more flowers if you like' Hidan was sniffing the plant she gave him, ignoring the blush on her face and trying to hide a smile because of it.

'Okay...' was Hotaru's short reply. She ran back into the flowers as fast as she could and sat there. The boy stared at her again. It made him happy, her blush. Means she likes him. 'Fuck yeah!' he thought, snickering. But after a few moments...

'Wait...Don't tell me...I'm in love?'

...

'FUCK!' Hidan loudly exclaimed.

'Eh? Sensei, are you okay?' Hotaru asked him from the distance.

'H-Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!' he yelled back.

'Alright...' Hotaru turned her head away from him again.

Hidan remained silent for some time. He was kinda ashamed of himself. In love? NO. DAMN. WAY. NEVER. But as much as he hated it, he had to admit that he liked Hotaru. A bit. If it wasn't for her, he would be alone, without anyone. Lost, disorientated...He probably wouldn't have made it this far. But, our hero decided not to show his affection just yet. When they're older. Much older...

He was sitting for quite awhile by now. But Hotaru wasn't tired at all; It was getting dark, and she was still running around and smelling and picking up flowers like an over-sized butterfly. As much as the youngster wanted them to go, he just couldn't bring himself to stand up and...Sadden her. Heck, he couldn't take his eyes off her. But as he was watching his dear companion, he felt slight pain through his body, starting from the neck. Startled, he touched the spot where the pain was coming from. Feeling something metal under his hand, he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a needle, and purple-colored poison was dripping from its top. Hidan's eyes were closing. His body was numb. Catching a few last glimpses of Hotaru before collapsing, the boy gripped his necklace and fell on the grass.

Hotaru was carried by the two shinobi.

'Bastards, let me go!' she struggled from their hands, but they were far too strong for her.

'Shut up! We're taking you with us!' one of them exclaimed. He was wearing a scarf. He took it off and used it to shut Hotaru up. Mumbling something, she started crying. She was forced to go forward, even if she didn't want to. Forced to obey the two swines that trapped her. Forced to go...Without her friend. She panted Hidan's name in her thoughts, begging Jashin (although she didn't know the prayer) to send him and save her. During that time, the two shinobi passed the plain and were walking down a narrow, dusty road. But, it wasn't the one Hotaru and Hidan used to get to the plain. It was a different road, and Hotaru soon found out they were heading for a big, old castle.

In the meantime, somewhere before dawn, Hidan woke up...


	8. Think Twice Part 2

Hidan was wide awake. He watched the sun rise high into the sky. If only he could rise. He tried to reach his scythe, which was a few feet away. But as soon as he reached out his hand, he felt pain throughout his whole body. Paralyzed, falling into agony, the boy was left lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and the two shinobi were in front of the old castle. It was big, and it looked ancient, like it was built centuries ago. It was also full of windows and terraces. One of the shinobi walked to the big wooden door, the entrance into the building, and knocked three times. After a few seconds, another one opened. The two were whispering something. Hotaru leaned forward, trying to hear their conversation, but with no success. The two men smiled at each other and soon, Hotaru was carried into the castle. Up the stairs, through the corridor, throughout the empty chambers, more stairs, and finally, into a room filled with other shinobi. The ones carrying Hotaru put her down in one corner of the room, and left her there. She gazed around the room, a bit afraid. She felt the filthy and uncomfortable stares of the men all over her body. Greatly frightened, she shivered and closed her eyes, picturing Hidan in her mind.

'Are you sure that's her?' one of the shinobi, a little bit younger, questioned the older one while taking a look at a picture. It was Hotaru's.

'No mistake about it…Look at the picture, it must be her!' the older answered.

'I see, but still, I'm not sure…' the youngster gave the picture a thoughtful stare.

'Oh shut up! I'm tired and I want to get this over with! We'll use Kairitsu and Sangaki, and the others. The job will be done in no time' the old turned away at Hotaru. Seeing his headband, the girl felt chills down her spine: The Leaf.

'Yeah, but…What if she doesn't have it? What if all of this was worthless?' the younger man asked somewhat quietly.

'Will you stop jinxing stuff?' his colleague annoyingly yelled.

'Sorry' the young man apologized. Hotaru was listening to them carefully. The more she heard, the less she liked it.

'Wait…What _exactly _do you want from me?' finding the strength to speak, Hotaru asked. Each of the shinobi grinned evilly, some smirked.

'My dear _Hiroshima_' the old guy, who seemed to be the gang's boss, spoke 'We captured you because of your origin; The Hiroshima, it's said that the soul of each and every member bears a power strong enough to destroy half of the world within a blink of an eye. If you know how to use it, that is. You're the only survival of your clan, the Leaf murdered them because they were a strong threat, because of this unique ability. Now, they want that power. We were sent to find you and get it out of you. But why would we let such a power fall into the hands of a bunch of geezers and a 'monkey'. No, we want it for ourselves, and once we obtain it, the world shall be ours!' The speech of their boss made the others cheer and yell proudly. The girl watched them, gulping, their foul appearances reflecting in her metal-grey eyes.

'The Hiroshima's Soul Energy…'Pa told me, the only way to soak it out is with a Extraction Jutsu, something that is used when extracting a Tailed Beast out of a Jinchuuriki. But, that means that I'll…' she gulped again, grabbing her knees and gripping them tight. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

'We'll start tomorrow night!' she heard her kidnappers resolve.

'Damn…It…' Hidan was struggling to move. Clenching his teeth, he moved his arm forward, towards the scythe. Then, he wriggled and moved his body to it too, whilst feeling great pain. It was like his bones were broken, organs and muscles torn. But he didn't give up; he had to reach it. Just one more struggle…One more big push…A little bit more…

The scythe was in the boy's hand. He proudly gazed at it, and relaxed a little. The pain was reducing, as he started praying to his Lord. He didn't know how much time passed since he was lying, but when the pain was finally gone, and he finally managed to stand up, the sun was high in the sky. Looking around, he tried to remember what happened.

'Let's see…I was sitting and watching Hotaru, and then something got into my neck. I pulled it out, and…It was a poisoned needle' while thinking, he found the needle near the place on which he was lying on.

'Then, I collapsed. And…Hotaru's gone…' he searched for his companion, but she wasn't in the eyesight. He tried the bushes, the surrounding forest; not a single trace of her. He tried again; nothing. Again, and again; nothing. It was getting dark, and Hidan had no success in his search. But he couldn't bring himself to give up. He just…Can't do that…In the moments when he thought that he'll be searching forever, he saw it…The castle. The idea of Hotaru being there immediately crossed his mind. So he rushed to the building.

After 30 minutes, the silver-haired Jashinist reached his destination. He saw some guards at the entrance. Two on the left, three on the right. He looked up; shadows moved behind the window panes. He wasn't sure, but he had to try.

'Say, why are we guarding outside again?' one of the guards on the left questioned the other, yawning and stretching.

'Boss said we should guard because of that kid we poisoned when we got the Hiroshima. Boss thinks he could be dangerous' the other answered in the same fashion.

'What?! Come on, he's only a kid, dammit! What can he possibly do? I doubt he even managed to wake up from that poison, it's pretty strong' the guard from the right exclaimed to his colleagues. The guards laughed. Hearing them, the silver-haired boy grinned as well. He was sure now, Hotaru was there, in that castle. And those guys kidnapped her. They shall pay.

'I'll make you think twice…Before touching my girl' he thought, as anger was taking over him. He was losing control of himself. But still conscious enough to see chakra surrounding his body and scythe. Purple chakra. But why? Is he worthy now? He didn't know…And he didn't care. His task now, is to save his friend.

The big triple-bladed scythe was going for the guard on the far left. It being fast almost like the wind, the guard barely managed to notice it, much less defend himself. He was killed in an instant.

'What the-?' Hidan was already by the dead guard's corpse, and going for the next one, who just exclaimed surprised. He was dead too. Same happened to the other three. Upon, finishing them, Hidan opened the wooden door of the castle and rushed in as quick as he could.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was in one of the empty halls, right into the very middle, surrounded by ten shinobi forming a circle. There was also a big, stone-made pot near her. She has never felt so scared in her entire life. She'll die…A terrible death no one deserves…She was hardly breathing. The men surrounding her started doing some hand signs, and quickly, they made a connection between the girl and the pot. Hotaru's eyes widened; her jaw dropped, it seemed to her, to the floor. Her mind was empty and turbid. Her unique chakra, her soul, was slowly pulled out of her, right through her eyes and mouth. She couldn't hear anything anymore, not even her own breathing, nor her heartbeat. Everything was so…Empty.

'Hotaru, where are you?!' Hidan exclaimed while running through a corridor. He got into another chamber, but it was empty, like the last one. Hidan was getting angry.

'Where the hell could she be?' he thought. A kunai was thrown at him at his back. He quickly blocked it with his scythe and turned to the side from which it came from. Everywhere around him, there were shinobi, all heavily armed with kunai, swords, and other ninja staff. And an intent to kill in their eyes. They are perfect for Jashin-sama, Hidan thought and grinned.

Successfully dodging the first set of kunai by jumping high into the air, the boy gripped his scythe with all his might, and aimed to fall somewhere in the group of shinobi. While he was falling, his scythe expanded. He put it in front of himself and started spinning it, like a whirlwind. It ran straight into the guards, killing quite a few. Hidan stood up, and spinning the scythe again, he ran through the hall and executed almost all of them. Except one; that was his plan, to leave one of them and question him about Hotaru.

'Where is Hotaru, you shit?!' the boy asked madly, while gripping the guard's neck.

'I-In the top chamber, right through that hall on the right and up the stairs!' the guard pointed.

'Why did you kidnap her? What do you need her for?' Hidan gripped his neck even tighter.

'Because of her unique soul, we need it to take over the world! Please don't kill me!' the man exclaimed. Hidan looked at his headband.

'The Leaf, huh? Those guys are seriously starting to get on my fucking nerves…' the Jashinist thought as he let go the guard's neck. For a second, the man thought he was safe, that the boy won't kill him. But as Hidan stood up, he stabbed the man with his scythe.

'Do you really think I would let a shit who betrayed his friends and gave out the plan to the enemy live?' he asked. The guard was dead, and Hidan pulled his scythe out of his body and through the sea of corpses, out of the hall, into another hall, and up the stairs. He arrived in time to see…

'Hotaru!' he ran to his companion, who was lying on the ground.

'Hotaru, it's me, Hidan! Wake up!' shaking her shoulders, he smiled a little. But the girl didn't wake up. She didn't open her eyes.

'Hotaru…?' Hidan pressed his ear against her chest. He heard…Nothing. Greatly shocked, he stared at the girl's body. Could it be…That he was late? It's all over? No…It just…Can't be. It's not true. She's not…She'll wake up every second now…And tell him, it was all just a small joke, to fool him. Yeah…

Sitting in the darkness for God-knows-how-much time, the boy was staring at the girl's lifeless body. Realizing that she won't wake up, that she's not playing with him, that it's all over…Tears dripped down his cheeks. Again…

He was crying, like never before, and his tears were falling on his friend's body. He was trembling. He grabbed his head and pulled his hair.

'Why the fuck…Was I so slow? I'm late! She's dead because of me! What kind of IDIOT am I?!' he shouted. He felt pain in his throat and chest. He was barely breathing.

'Sensei!'

Oh no, now he started hearing her voice in his head. How pathetic…

'Sensei!'

Oh Jashin, make it stop!

'Sensei!'

He can't take it anymore! Gripping his hair tighter, he covered his ears with his arms. But then, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

'Who…?' he questioned.

'Me, Sensei, who else?' replied…Hotaru!

'H-Huh?!' Hidan screamed in surprise. He quickly turned to what he thought was Hotaru's corpse. But…It wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a tree trunk.

'How…? How…?' his mouth was wide opened, same goes for his eyes, as he couldn't manage to even ask a question.

'_That _was my clone, Sensei. You know, these guys wanted my soul, so I couldn't just let them take it, right? While I was tied, I managed to make a hand sign behind my back and I did a Substitution Jutsu and sent my clone with them. During that time, I hid and-' while Hotaru was explaining, Hidan stared at her.

'I thought you were dead…' he sighed.

'Oh, sorry about that…' the girl apologized.

'I am an idiot after all…Sorry' she added. But Hidan stood up, walked to her, and hugged her tight.

'Don't you ever, EVER, do that again. I…won't manage to go through it. And you call yourself an idiot? Then what the hell am I, if you're an idiot?' the boy was crying again, but those were tears of joy. He smiled. He grinned, widely.

'Sorry Sensei. But I am an idiot, you know!' Hotaru was glad that she was with her Sensei again, safe.

'Say that one more time and I'll get you!' the boy said eagerly. While hugging his dear friend, Hidan resolved:

'From now on, I'll train hard…Become strong…And make each and every bastard who dares touch her _think twice _before he does it'

The duo abandoned the castle somewhere before dawn and continued their journey.


End file.
